Naruto Ketemu Uya Kuya
by Uta Masaki
Summary: Naruto selingkuh dan akan diungkap di..  Uya Emang Kuya!


Hai, Minna!

Ini bakal jadi Fic yang AU dan juga membawa acara Uya Emang Kuya.

Ok, let's begin!

Naruto ituh punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Uya Kuya ya punya Uya n punya SCTV –maaf ga tau-

Warning: OOC inside, AU inside, GaJe inside.

Saya baru mampir di chara NaruHina XD.

Jadi, maaf kalo jelek p^_~q

"Naruto-kun," gadis berambut indigo berlari menuju seseorang dengan warna rambut kuning seperti duren yang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya seseorang berambut kuning itu yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namiuzu –maaf, digabung gabung.-

"Ano, hari ini mau jalan bareng ga sama aku?" tanya Hinata yang mulai memainkan jarinya lagi dan mukanya sudah memerah semerah kepiting rebus!

"Maaf, hari ini tidak bisa. Aku ada latihan basket," jawab Naruto.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf mengganggu!" Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Hinata Pov's

Naruto-kun sekarang semakin jauh. Entah kenapa sepertinya aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan...

Apa Naruto-kun selingkuh!

Jangan berfikir negatif, Hinata...

Aku akan ke lapangan basket untuk menyemangati Naruto-kun.

End Hinata Pov's

"Oper! Oper!" teriak seorang di lapangan basket berambut pantat ayam kepada seorang bermata lavender.

"Hup!" Neji mengoper bola kepada Sasuke. Hinata yang melihat permainan mereka langsung celingak celinguk.

"Mana Naruto-kun...?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Priit! Priit! Istirahat 15 menit! Dan jangan lupa, bangkitkan semangat masa mudamu!" teriak wasit sekaligus guru OR KHS yang namanya Maito Gay/Guy

"Osh Guy sensei!" Lee menjawab dengan mata berapi api.

"Oh, hei Hinata," sapa Neji kepada Hinata.

"Eh, Neji nii-san. Hai juga," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kesini?" tanya Neji bingung, "Tumben," sambung Neji.

"Eh, ano.. Naruto-kun mana?" tanya Hinata malu.

"Oh, Naruto. Dia pergi sama Sakura," jawab Sasuke yang tiba tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Iya, katanya mau nonton," jawab Sasuke.

"O..oh begitu. Y-ya sudah, jaa,"

"Apa benar, Naruto-kun selingkuh...?" Hinata bertanya tanya dalam hati.

"Aku akan memastikannya..."

"Esok hari..."

KHS 07.15 AM

"Naruto-kun, nanti bisa jalan bareng ga?" tanya Hinata, kali ini dia mau menge-test, apa benar Naruto selingkuh atau tidak karena nanti tidak ada latihan basket atau kegiatan klub Naruto yang lainnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa, nanti ada praktik bola kaki," kata Naruto.

"Kena!" pikir Hinata senang.

"Oh, masa sih? Kayaknya bola itu hari xxx deh, sekarang kan hari xxx," kata Hinata.

"Ahaha, salah. Aku ada latihan basker nanti," Naruto mulai salting.

"Latihan basket kan kemarin dan besok," jawab Hinata.

"Lagi pula, kemarin aat latihan basket kau tidak ada," kata Hinata berusaha membuka kedok Naruto.

"Ahaha, berarti aku salah. Ok, nantu habis pulang sekolah ya," kata Naruto.

"Perhitunganku meleset, tapi lumayanlah. Tadi Naruto salting, dan aku juga bisa jalan sama Naruto-kun menurutku itu sudah cukup," pikir Hinata.

"Baik, makasih," Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Fuh, hampir ketauan," Naruto mengehela nafas lega.

SKIP: pulang sekolah.

MK –Mall Konoha, bukan Masashi Kishimoto atau Minato Kushina-

"Naruto-kun, sekarang kita nonton yuk," ajak Hinata.

"Ng? Memang ada film apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada The Ring loh!" kata Hinata bersemangat.

"Ayo nonton!" beberapa langkah lagi mereka menuju Bioskop 21, ada acara aneh mendekati mereka.

"Eh? Acara apaan tuh?" kata Naruto yang hendak membeli ticket nonton.

"Ga tau," Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Tiba tiba acara itu mendekati NaruHina.

"Mas, Mbak sini!" panggil orang berkaca mata.

"Eh? Aku dan Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya!"

"Eh, baiklah," NaruHina berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalian sekarang berada di acara Uya emang Kuya!" kata Uya.

"Emang acara apaan sih?" tanya Naruto bingung. Uya swt, "ketauan banget ga pernah nonton TV," pikir Uya.

"Ini acara hipnotis!"

"Hua, aku mau!" teriak Hinata.

"Maaf, mbak. Mas ini aja yang di hipnotis," kata Uya.

"Oh, baiklah," Naruto setuju saja, karena dia tidak tau hipnotis itu apa =.="

"Nah, sekarang duduk siini," kata Uya sambil menyodorkan bangku. Naruto duduk.

"Nah sekarang anda pandang tissue ini dan jika anda melihat api, anda akan ter-tidur!" Naruto tertidur.

"Jawab semua pertanyaan dengan jujur, dan jika anda merasa itu tidak perlu dikatakan tidak usah dikatakan. Ingat, bohong itu, dosa! Sekarang jawab pertanyaan saya,"

"Siapa nama anda?" tanya Uya mulai mengintrogasi Naruto.

"Naruto Namiuzu," jawab Naruto

Sesi dialog: on.

Uya: umur?

Naruto: 17 tahun.

Uya: cewek yang disebelah kamu siapa?

Naruto: pacar.

Uya: kamu cinta sama dia?

Naruto: biasa aja..

Penonton: Owwhhh...

Uya: loh, kalo biasa aja kenapa kamu pacarin?

Naruto: dia pacar lama.

Uya: lha, sekarang kamu punya pacar baru?

Naruto: iya..

Penonton: Owh..

Uya: terus kenapa kamu ga putusin dia?

Naruto: selingan, kalo diputusin sama Sakura, masih punya Hinata.

Uya: kamu ga kasihan sama Hinata?

Naruto: ngapain?

Uya: lha, kamu kan pacarnya.

Naruto: aku hanya ingin hartanya.

Hinata: a-apa!

Uya: tenang Hinata. Memang kamu orang yang kurang mampu?

Naruto: saya yatim piatu dan sekarang diurus oleh paman saya.

Hinata: Uya, bisa hentikan?

Uya: baik. Orang yang saya sentuh dengarkan sugesti saya, jika kamu memang tidak

Suka dengan Hinata sebaiknya kamu putusin saja, kalau dia tau nanti malah

Dia sakit hati, dan dengan itu kamu bisa bebas. Dan jika anda mendengar tepuk

Tangan yang banyak, bangun dari tidur anda.

Penonton: plok plok plok plok.

Uya: siapa sebelah kamu?

Naruto: pacar.

Uya: pacar? Terus siapa Sakura?

Sesi dialog off

"Temen," jawab Naruto.

"Pacar, ngaku aja!" pancing Uya.

"Nggak!" Naruto mulai panik.

"Ngaku aja Naruto, aku tidak apa kok. Kalau kamu merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sakura, kamu boleh putusin aku," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"T-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, tidak apa kok," potong Hinata.

"Naruto, kamu cinta sama Sakura atau Hinata?"

"Dua duanya.."

"Pilih salah satu,"

"Ok, aku ngaku. Aku lebih pilih Sakura," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Hinata, kamu setuju kan?" tanya Uya.

"Ya, tapi boleh aku minta pelukan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelmum kau beralih pada Sakura?" Hinata tersenyum haru.

"Tentu..." Naruto memeluk Hinata. Uya dan semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Congrats!" teriak semuanya.

FIN

Jelek? Gaje? Beri saran ya?

Bye!


End file.
